Storing and transporting art and craft supplies can be tedious and cumbersome. Some individuals pack their supplies in bags or small boxes, but storing supplies in this manner may make it difficult to find and access the supplies when needed. The present invention features a carrying device for art and craft supplies, which can be used to store and transport the supplies (e.g. for use at home or when traveling). The carrying device also provides a flat working surface for an individual while providing a comfortable means of resting on a user's lap (e.g., with a beaded bottom surface). The device can fold up and zip shut for easy storage and transport.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.